


Christmas Favors

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Series: Favors [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack collects on the special favor Sam owes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Favors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to the samjacknc17 Christmas fic challenge. The challenge parameters include: mistletoe; any type of traditional Christmas food; an item of red clothing; the list motto, "Screw the regs!"; NC-17 rating. And it so nicely works out as the sequel to the events in 'Special Favors', the samandjack list Christmas challenge. For those of you not familiar with the Mickey Mouse Club or the Mousketeers...Annette was one of the original Mousketeers. Enjoy!
> 
> Season Six; Originally posted December 2002

Christmas Favors

 

"Screw the regs!"

 

"Doctor, that is my final word on the subject." 

 

Sam heard the raised voices clear out in the corridor and paused outside the door of the infirmary. If Fraiser and Hammond were arguing, she wasn't really sure wanted to go in there. While she was trying to decide what to do, Hammond suddenly appeared in the corridor, his face flushed and his expression irritated. Sam tried to make herself invisible and pressed back against the wall, and fortunately, he ignored her and stormed off in the opposite direction. Wow, she hadn't seen him that mad in a long time. Taking a deep breath, Sam cautiously stepped into the infirmary.

 

Janet Fraiser stood on a less-than-sturdy looking folding chair, tugging down a sprig of mistletoe from over the doorway to her office. She flung it onto the floor and began pulling jerkily at a long strand of holly garland, muttering to herself. "Damn stupid fire regulations. How can a few holiday decorations be construed a fire hazard?" She finally ripped the garland free and flung it on the floor as well. "Damn stupid regs...." The petite doctor stepped down from the chair and, standing on tiptoe, plucked the wreath off the office door and flung it onto the growing pile on the floor. "Oh, hi Sam," she murmured, in obvious ill humor; her face as flushed as Hammond's had been and her eyes glittering with anger.

 

"Ah...hi, Janet." Deciding she'd make this quick, Sam cautiously began edging her way back towards the door. "I just stopped by to say that if you can go ahead and bring a pumpkin pie on Christmas day, that would be great."

 

"Yeah, sure, Sam, no problem," the other woman muttered, already reaching for a hapless stuffed Santa that someone had attached to an IV pole. 

 

"Okay, great...see you at noon then!" Sam quickly left the infirmary, wincing as she heard a thud that could only be poor Santa hitting the floor, and made her way back to her lab. She hoped Janet would be over her mad by the time Christmas rolled around. Granted, they still had five days until Christmas, but since Christmas was on a Wednesday this year, everyone who could, were taking the twenty-third and twenty-fourth off as well. So...she needed to formalize their dinner plans before the weekend. 

 

Once back in the safety of her decoration-less lab, Sam sat down at her computer, opening up her email. Good, Jonas and Teal'c had RSVP'd. And Jonas wanted to bring a traditional Kelownan dessert. She took a deep breath, okay; they'd have Janet's pumpkin pie, so if Jonas' dessert was something totally inedible, they'd be okay. She sent him a reply, confirming the time and thanking him for his dessert offering. She then did the same with Teal'c, reminding him to arrange for transportation for him and Jonas. 

 

Sam quickly browsed through the other messages that had arrived over the course of the day, and much to her surprise there was one from Jack. Grinning, she opened the message, wondering why on Earth he was sending her an email. It wasn't his usual style...but the cryptic message was all him: My house, 2000. Okay, she had planned on going to his place tonight anyway, since she had all but moved in. But, she probably would have stayed on base much later than 2000, as they all had leave for the next six days. If the message was intended to intrigue her, well it had succeeded. He and Teal'c were out on a short training mission with a group of cadets, so she couldn't even stop by his office and ask him what was going on! Of course, she could always call his cell...no, she quickly decided against that. It wasn't worth interrupting whatever torment he was meting out to the cadets, so she'd let him have his surprise! 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Damn! Jack quickly kicked his boots off at the back door and then raced into the dark house, making his way swiftly to the bathroom. Stripping off his filthy BDU's, he flung them into the hamper and quickly stepped into the shower. He only had ninety minutes to get everything ready. Unfortunately, he hadn't factored in one of the cadets stepping into a gopher hole and breaking his ankle. Maybe he should have waited until Saturday to plan his surprise, but he'd wanted to start their long holiday leave with something special. Hence his plans to have a romantic evening with Sam before they got caught up in the round of holiday gatherings and parties. Five minutes later, he was out of the shower and drying off. Rubbing his jaw, he briefly contemplated shaving, but decided he didn't have enough time and simply splashed on some after-shave. 

 

Having already decided what he was going to wear, Jack dressed in black slacks and the black cashmere sweater Sam had given him for his last birthday. Running his fingers through his drying hair—in lieu of actually combing it—he rooted around in the closet and pulled out the box he'd hidden there after their return a week ago from Disneyland. Straightening the comforter, he placed the gaily-wrapped package on the bed, along with the special item he'd purchased at Disneyland. Grabbing another bag from the closet, he began setting out the candles he'd bought, hoping that he was arranging them artfully. This type of planned seduction wasn't something he had a lot of experience with! Making sure he had matches, Jack surveyed the room quickly, kicking a stray sock under the bed. There, everything looked perfect. Now...onto dinner.

 

Sixty minutes later, Jack was out on the deck—in the sub-freezing temperatures, firing up the grill. He grimaced as a cold wind blew around a corner of the house, thankful that it wasn't snowing. Hurrying back inside, he pulled the marinating steaks out of the refrigerator, wanting everything to be ready when Sam walked through the door. He was definitely counting on her to be punctual. Next, he opened the special Melville Pinot Noir he'd selected for dinner, setting it on the counter to breathe. Okay, Jack surveyed the kitchen and dining room. The table was set, the centerpiece he'd ordered from the florist in place and the candles just waiting to be lit. Steaks were good to go, salad ready, rolls in the breadbasket, potatoes ready for the microwave and cheesecake in the fridge. Yes, everything seemed perfect for collecting on that special sexual favor Sam owed him!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Jack?" Sam opened the front door, stepping cautiously into the empty front room, the only sound that of Christmas music from the stereo system. The room was lit by the soft glow of a muted lamp and her lover was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Sam!" She heard him call from the kitchen, and the back door slamming. 

 

Slipping off her jacket and leaving it, and her briefcase, on a chair in the living room, she walked slowly into the dining room. Oh my, she caught her breath at the sight...it was beautiful. The table was set with the good china and crystal; a Christmas centerpiece of red candles, holly and pine sat in the middle of the table. The candles were lit and whole room was suffused with their soft light. "Jack?" she called again.

 

He was by her side then, his arms sliding around her as he tenderly kissed her temple. "Welcome home," he murmured.

 

Sam turned in his embrace and kissed him briefly, before gesturing towards the table. "This is beautiful, Jack." 

 

He smiled, a bit self-consciously she thought, and hugged her. "Glad you like it," he whispered. 

 

Mmmm...he smelled good and she nuzzled his chest, the cashmere soft against her skin. "I could just eat you up," she murmured.

 

His arms tightened around her and he slid a hand through her hair, gently pulling her head back. She slowly smiled at him and he growled, lowering his head and taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Losing herself in his kiss, Sam moaned when he pulled his lips away. "Hungry?" he murmured, stroking her hair.

 

She chuckled and reached up, one hand snaking around the back of his neck, trying to bring his head back down to hers. "None of that...now," he drawled. Sam was pleased to note his voice was just a trifle unsteady. Releasing her, he turned to the buffet and Sam watched as he poured out two glasses of wine. "Here," he said, handing her the delicate crystal stem. "I need to check on the steaks."

 

Sam sipped the mellow red wine, walking slowly around the table, admiring the care Jack had taken in setting the table. When she heard the back door open again and felt the slight rush of cold air, she wandered over to the entryway to the kitchen. "Can I help?" she asked, watching as he slid two steaming steaks onto a serving platter. 

 

He flashed her quick grin. "No, babe, I've got it. You go sit down."

 

"Okay," she murmured and did as he asked, sitting down at her usual place at the table. Minutes later, Jack carried the platter with steaks and baked potatoes on one hand, cradling the salad bowl next to his body with the other. "Here, let me," she said, reaching for and taking the salad from him. 

 

"Thanks," he grinned at her, setting the platter down. Stepping back, he surveyed the table. "Okay...no, wait," he suddenly rushed out, returning with the roll basket. "There," he said proudly. "Your meal awaits."

 

"Jack?" she asked, laughter filling her voice.

 

"What?"

 

"Are you going to wear that to the table?" She looked pointedly at the dishtowel he had tucked into his pants.

 

"Oh," he almost blushed, quickly tugging the towel out and tossing it into the kitchen. "How's that?"

 

"Oh, much better," she giggled, while he sat down. 

 

"What?" he asked again, looking around as if checking for more towels.

 

"Nothing," she told him, her voice laced with affection at his mildly disheveled appearance. Of course, his hair standing on end wasn't an unusual occurrence, and she was deeply touched by his efforts with what was obviously supposed to be a romantic meal. And it was incredibly romantic, she decided, watching in bemused wonder while he served her.

 

"What?" he asked again, looking perplexed.

 

She shook her head, "I...just when I think I've got you figured out, I find another layer."

 

He snorted, cutting into his steak. "I don't have any layers, what you see is what you get!"

 

"If you say so," she murmured, following his lead and beginning her dinner.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack had sent Sam back to the bedroom some twenty minutes ago to open her present, while he cleaned up the kitchen. He'd kept one ear open for her, certain he'd hear some kind of reaction, but there was nothing...just the muted sounds of the Christmas music from the CD player. Truth be told, he was a little nervous, wondering if he'd possibly overstepped some line he didn't know existed in their relationship. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of kinky sex pervert. Jack grinned; he was just a normal guy, with normal desires. At least, that's what he hope Sam thought when she opened the box!

 

Wiping the counter down one more time, Jack finally finished in the kitchen. Carefully blowing out the candles on the dining room table, he shut off the CD player and the lights in the front room, finally making his way back to the bedroom. The door to the room was partially open, and he could hear Christmas music playing on the CD player he had in the bedroom. Okay, that was a good sign, he decided. 

 

"Sam?" he called, opening the door and slipping inside. The first thing he noticed was that she had lit the candles. Damn! He'd meant to slip down and light them himself.... He'd just decided that he'd lost some major points in the romance category when the bathroom door opened and Sam emerged. Holy shit! He gulped, his mouth suddenly dry and he was finding it incredibly hard to breathe. She looked...stunning. He knew his mouth was hanging open and pretty soon drool would start to roll down his chin...but he couldn't stop staring at her. She was wearing...everything. He gulped again; his eyes traveling appreciatively along the length of her lusciously displayed body, his own flesh hardening in response.

 

The red lace baby doll he'd bought her clung lovingly to all her curves, hugging her breasts and clinging enticingly to her curvy hips. The lacy black thigh-high stockings contrasted exotically with Sam's pale skin and the bright red of the baby doll. He sucked in his breath; she had the red stilettos on too...transforming the already endless length of her legs into a vision of unbelievable beauty, the high heels emphasizing the delicate shape of her ankles, her calves. 

 

"Holy buckets, Sam," he gasped, finding his voice. 

 

Her lips curved into a slow smile, her eyes twinkling as brightly as the candles scattered about the room. Slowing walking to the bed, her hips gently swaying, she picked up the one remaining item he'd bought her. Placing the Mickey Mouse ears felt beanie—complete with red and white polka-dot bow—on her head, Sam grinned at him. "Is this what you had in mind, Jack?" she asked, her voice low and seductive, though he was sure he could hear suppressed laughter. 

 

"You look...fantastic." 

 

She laughed softly and walked over to him, tottering ever so slightly in the high heels. "So, how long have you had a 'thing' for Minnie Mouse?" She trailed her fingers lightly up his chest.

 

"Actually," he cleared his voice and tried again. "Actually...it's not Minnie."

 

She arched an eyebrow at him, sliding her hand around to his nape. He shivered when he felt the soft caress of her fingers in his hair. 

 

"Ah..." he tried to collect his rapidly scattering thoughts. "It was Annette."

 

She chuckled then, the sound low and throaty and incredibly arousing. "Annette..." she said the name thoughtfully. Scratching her nails delicately across his nape she asked, "Should I be jealous?"

 

Jack felt the touch of her nails all the way to his groin. He shuddered and muttered, "What?"

 

"Should I be jealous?" She crowded in closer to him, her lace-covered breasts just brushing against his sweater-clad chest. She looped her arms around his neck and he brought his hands to rest on her hips, the slightly rough texture of the silky lace and the firm flesh beneath an erotic combination. 

 

Almost as tall as he was in the heels, Jack found himself looking straight into Sam's brilliant blue eyes. "No, baby," he groaned, tightening his hands on her hips and pulling her tighter against him. "I was only four years old...." 

 

Her breath washed over him as she chuckled, and then her mouth was on his and all coherent thought fled. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam hungrily opened her mouth over Jack's, delicately tracing her tongue along his lower lip. She sighed softly when he groaned, allowing her entry. She leisurely kissed him, enjoying the soft touches of his tongue against hers and the faint taste of the Pinot Noir they'd shared over dinner. She tightened her arms around him, shifting subtly against him, rubbing her breasts against him. She moaned softly, the smooth glide of the silky lace against her skin, along with the soft warmth from the cashmere of his sweater igniting her senses. God, it felt so good...he felt so good. Hard and soft, warm and fuzzy...and all hers. 

 

Pressing against him, Sam shuffled slowly forward, nudging him backwards, until he had his back up against the door. Mashing her breasts against his hard chest and pressing her hips into his, Sam began kissing Jack in earnest. Long, deep kisses, both of them fighting for control yet neither ultimately taking it. Sam had worked one hand under Jack's sweater, trailing her hand teasingly along his ribcage. Nibbling on his jaw line, she gasped slightly when he slid his hands under the baby doll and cupped her ass, holding her while he rotated his pelvis against hers. Nipping at his ear lobe, she pulled back and smiled wickedly at him and grabbed the hem of his sweater, pulling it over his head. Tossing it carelessly onto the floor, she once more pressed her lace covered breasts against his now naked chest and rubbed herself against him. 

 

"Unnhhh....Sam...." he groaned, and she gave a low chuckle, placing open-mouthed, wet kisses along his throat and collarbone. She felt the mouse ear beanie slide off her head, and she let it fall to the floor, while she continued to suck and bite her way down her lover's breastbone. Nuzzling through the smattering of graying chest hairs, Sam smiled, licking at his chest. She breathed deeply, enjoying the lingering scent of soap, the warmth she could feel emanating from his body and the urgent rise and fall of his chest that signaled his increasing arousal. 

 

Finally encountering the tight nubbin of his nipple, she flicked her tongue out, laving it with teasing strokes, biting gently. He gave a low groan, the sound rumbling through his chest, she could feel the pleasant vibration against her cheek. Continuing to tease and torment him, Sam's nimble fingers danced along his ribs to his waist, deftly unfastening his belt and the top button. She heard him suck in his breath, his hands on her waist suddenly tightening as his abdominal muscles tensed, awaiting her next move. Sliding her hand between his taut abs and his slacks, Sam ran a finger delicately along the waistband of his boxers. He groaned, shifting restlessly and she relented, quickly lowering the zip and tugging until his slacks and boxers fell down his lean hips, pooling at his ankles. 

 

"So, Jack," Sam murmured huskily, working her way back up his chest, nuzzling along his jaw before finally brushing his lips with hers. "How am I doing so far?"

 

"Wha...?" he muttered, his voice little more than a growl.

 

"Your special favor?" She prompted, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth, eliciting another low growl. "How am I doing?"

 

"Just fine," he mumbled, his lips frantically trying to keep contact with hers. Softly laughing, Sam pulled free and sank slowly to her knees in front of him, her hands tracing a delicate path down his chest, abdomen, and his strong thighs. "Sam," he groaned, obviously realizing her intention. "You don't have to do this."

 

She smiled up at him, taking in his strained expression that was suffused with mixed hope and desire. "I want to, love," she told him, her voice husky and her hands sure as she braced herself with one hand on his thigh, while the drifted ever closer to his impressive erection. Sam sighed and her lover moaned when she finally grasped his rigid penis. She marveled anew at his strength and potency, a small frisson running through her at the realization that all that power and desire was directed towards her. 

 

Letting her breath wash over his throbbing flesh in a soft sigh, Sam took him into her mouth. She lovingly caressed and teased his rigid flesh; soft and gentle, she sucked and licked, her hands moving restlessly in his strong thighs. His hips soon started moving helplessly and she moved with him, allowing the freedom. He tasted so good, she thought dazedly, delicately licking and tasting the first drops of his approaching climax. Continuing to suck and lick, she was pleased to hear him harshly groan her name, and set herself more earnestly to her task, determined to take him over the edge.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Sam," he groaned again, panting, barely able to form a coherent thought, her sweet touch and hot mouth robbing him of any higher cognitive functions. Jack forced his eyes open and looked down at his lover; he felt a fresh surge of lust run through him at the sight of her red lips sucking hungrily at him, dressed in the erotic lingerie. He moaned, letting his head fall back against the door, falling back into the whirlpool of desire. So lost in the pleasure from Sam's touch, Jack was caught off guard when the first tendrils of his approaching orgasm started curling low in his belly.

 

"No!" he gasped urgently, reaching down and grabbing Sam under her arms, hauling her to her feet.

 

"Jack," she complained breathlessly; her eyes dazed with passion, as she looked questioningly at him, her lips red and moist. 

 

He kissed her hard, plundering her mouth briefly before growling, "I need to be inside you." This time, he crowded her backwards, barely remembering to kick his slacks aside, pushing her down onto the bed. She started to scoot back on the bed and he rumbled, "No," tugging her back down until her hips rested right at the edge of the mattress.

 

She smiled seductively with dawning awareness and reached back onto the bed behind her, tossing him a pillow. His answering smile was almost savage as he caught the pillow—only Sam would be thinking of his knees at a time like this—placing it on the floor at his feet. Kneeling down on the pillow, Jack ran his hands down Sam's silk clad calves and slipped the red stilettos off, tossing them aside. Running his hands back up the insides of her calves to her thighs, he lightly fingered the lacy edge of one stocking before continuing the caresses up under the baby doll. His nimble fingers finally found the thong that came with the garment and he tugged it off, careful to not disturb the stockings. Nudging her knees apart, Jack watched her face closely for any signs of discomfort as he first gently lifted one leg, and then the other, placing her ankles on his shoulders. Skimming his hands back down her long legs, he let his hands rest lightly on her hips. God, she was gorgeous! He hungrily drank in the sight of her, looking seductively disheveled, the red lace baby doll having ridden up to her waist, leaving her total open and exposed to him. 

 

"Jack," she whimpered, and though she still smiled, her eyes had taken on a somewhat frantic look and she tightened her ankles slightly around his neck. Need roared through him at her desperate plea and he couldn't stop the low groan that rumbled up from deep in his chest. Gripping her hips tightly, he gave into that need and thrust deep into her waiting body. God...he was lost...her snug channel holding him so securely, luring him even deeper into her loving depths. But, he was determined and, drawing on his rigid self-control, he restrained himself and started a slow, steady rhythm. She whimpered again, her hands reaching down to grasp his wrists, but he wouldn't be deterred, knowing that in the long run the slower he went the better it would be for her—and ultimately him. 

 

"Easy," he muttered between gritted teeth, determined to make it last. His slow, deep strokes soon had her moving with him, her soft gasps telling him of her pleasure. Sliding his hands down to her butt, her lifted her slightly and she moaned as he continued his leisurely assault. 

 

"Jack," she pleaded again, her voice even more desperate and her eyes now wild with need; her fingernails biting almost painfully into his wrists. 

 

Abruptly releasing her hip with one hand, Jack grabbed her hand and dragged it down to where their bodies were joined. "Help me, Sam," he told her, guiding her fingers to the apex of her soft folds.

 

Her eyes flared briefly with confusion and he wondered if he'd finally overstepped an unspoken boundary when she smiled. He couldn't drag his eyes away from the intensity of her gaze as she started to stroke herself. God! In all his wildest fantasies, he'd never imagined anything even close to this. Keeping his hand over hers, sharing in her stimulation; Jack continued the slow, steady rhythm he'd established, his already heightened arousal quickly reaching flash point. 

 

Oh god...he felt her internal muscles suddenly start to contract around his throbbing penis.

She cried out sharply, her hips arching against his, her fingers moving even more frantically as she caressed herself. Knowing her climax was imminent; Jack thrust deep, holding himself still as her orgasm began rolling through her. She sobbed his name with each panting breath she took, her hips arching off the bed towards him; her head thrown back as rapture overwhelmed her senses. Jack watched his lover, greedily memorizing the vision of her face suffused with the ecstasy that their mutual desire wrought. 

 

An eternity later, her soft cries lessened and Jack felt her body suddenly go limp. Her ankles started to slide down his shoulders and he quickly shifted, draping her legs over his arms. Now that his lover's need had been satisfied, Jack finally let loose his control and with a low growl, began thrusting heavily into her. Sam moaned softly and grabbed his wrists again, the added leverage helping Jack as he pounded into her. So close to the edge from watching and feeling Sam's orgasm, it wasn't long before Jack was lost in his own climax. Throwing his head back, he gave a rough cry and ground his hips against Sam as his orgasm erupted and raced through his body. The rapture went on forever as he poured himself into her willing body. 

 

Shuddering and almost helpless in the aftermath of his climax, it was all Jack could do to urge Sam further back onto the bed before he crawled up on it himself and collapsed on top of her. Her arms immediately wrapped around him and he buried his face in her throat, needing time to regain his composure. Every time they made love, he felt himself sinking further into her. He realized dimly that it was only a matter of time before he'd never be complete without her. And he also realized, with some surprise, that the thought didn't really bother him. 

 

"Hmmm...maybe I need to wear sexy lingerie more often." Sam's voice was a soft rustle in his ear; her fingers lightly stroking his hair. 

 

Jack groaned, raising up on his elbows to look down at his lover, the woman who had somehow become an indispensable part of his life. God, she was so beautiful and so wonderful and so unbelievably his. He reached out with an unsteady hand and tenderly caressed her cheek.

"Jack?" Her clear blue eyes were suddenly serious, concern evident in her voice.

 

"Nothing," he murmured, gliding his hand gently to throat and lowering his head, he kissed her lingeringly. Pulling back he smiled down at her, his deep brown eyes tender and brimming with love. "I don't know how, but it just keeps getting better." 

 

Her expression lightened and she looped her arms around his neck. "Which is a good thing?"

 

He kissed her again. "A very good thing." Jack settled down on his side next to Sam, pulling her into a loose embrace. Casually playing with the hem of the baby doll, he murmured, "Thank you for wearing this."

 

She laughed softly. "I did promise you special favors."

 

"That you did," he replied, at the moment feeling very satisfied with his world. "Maybe next time you can just wear the Minnie Mouse ears...Hey!" he yelped, when she growled and tugged on his chest hairs. "It was just a suggestion!"

 

She amazed him then by pulling free from his embrace, sitting up and yanking the baby doll off over her head, flinging it aside. Jack ran his eyes appreciatively over her luscious body while she reached over the side of the bed, sitting back up moments later with the felt beanie in her hands. Placing it on her head, she drawled, "Are you sure you're up to this, Mousekeeter Jack?"

 

Jack burst into laughter and grabbed one of Sam's arms, pulling her back down into his embrace. "Only one way to find out," he growled and kissed her, wondering whom he owed for the special favor that had brought her into his life.

 

THE END


End file.
